More than 97% of water on earth is seawater; three fourths of the remaining water is locked in glacier ice; and less than 1% is in aquifers, lakes and rivers that can be used for agriculture, industrial, sanitary and human consumption. As water in aquifers, lakes and rivers is a renewable resource, this small fraction of the Earth's water is continually re-used. It is the rate of this reuse that has stressed conventional water resources.
In the last century, these water sources became stressed as growing population and pollution limited the availability of easy-to-access freshwater. Recently localized water shortages required the development of desalination plants which make potable water from salty ocean water. The conventional desalination process includes three major steps: pre-treatment; desalination; and post-treatment. In the pre-treatment step, seawater is brought from the ocean to the site of desalination, and then conditioned according to the desalination process to be employed. Water is typically taken from shallow, near-shore areas that contain suspended (e.g., organic or inorganic) material that must be filtered out prior to the desalting process. In the desalination step, a method such as Multistage Flash Distillation (MSF), Multi-effect Distillation (MED), Electro Dialysis (ED), or Reverse Osmosis (RO) is employed to remove salts from the water. The desalination processes typically require substantial amounts of energy in various forms (e.g., mechanical, electrical, etc.), and the disposal of the concentrated brine generated by the process can be a significant environmental concern. In the post-treatment step, product water of the desalination process is conditioned according to its ultimate use.
Multistage flash or multi-effect distillation was the process of choice for the desalination industry for many years, but since the 1990s, improvements in membrane technology and increases in energy costs have made reverse osmosis the clear leader for new capacity.
Reverse Osmosis is a membrane process that acts as a molecular filter to remove 95 to 99% of dissolved salts and inorganic molecules, as well as organic molecules. Osmosis is the natural process which occurs when water or another solvent spontaneously flows from a less-concentrated solution, through a semi-permeable membrane, and into a more concentrated solution. In Reverse Osmosis the natural osmotic forces are overcome by applying an external pressure to the concentrated solution (feed). Thus the flow of water is reversed and desalinated water (permeate) is removed from the feed solution, leaving a more concentrated salt solution (brine). Product water quality can be further improved by adding a second pass of membranes, whereby product water from the first pass is fed to the second pass. In a reverse osmosis process as is typically commercially employed, pretreated seawater is pressurized to between 850 and 1,200 pounds per square inch (psi) (5,861 to 8,274 kPa) in a vessel housing, e.g., a spiral-wound reverse osmosis membrane. Seawater contacts a first surface of the membrane, and through application of pressure, potable water penetrates the membrane and is collected at the opposite side. The concentrated brine generated in the process, having a salt concentration up to about twice that of seawater, is disposed back into the ocean.